


fill your lungs with fresh air

by KimiCapucciny



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Magic, Non-binary character, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Strangers to Lovers, Video Game Mechanics, Worldbuilding, but i WILL finish it... eventually lmao, no beta readers we die like men, said weird cousin makes friends with the local forest spirits, the cousin will fight Joja on sight, tired farmer moves into the valley with his weird ass cousin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiCapucciny/pseuds/KimiCapucciny
Summary: Pelican Town is a quiet, charming little place where the residents are friendly (most of the time) and nothing ever happens. That's why, when Mayor Lewis announces that a new neighbour is planning on moving into town, the whole community bursts with interest over this mystery man that's settling into the old farm on the hill.Except... it's not one person, but two!Change is spreading all across Stardew Valley, and it comes in the shape of two cousins: Derek, a tired ex-Joja employee that loves to get his hands dirty and has a soft spot for sweet words, and Red, an almost-University-student that hates the ''Blue Corporate Demons'' and likes taking pictures in weird places. Both family members have their own personalities, and whether they like it or not, they're going to carve their places in the hearts of every resident in Pelican Town.This is a story about love, friendship, farming, and a little bit of magic~





	fill your lungs with fresh air

**Author's Note:**

> so i recently bought Stardew Valley and immediately fell in love with everything inside this game omg its so good I am LOVING IT. so of course i had to jump into the stardew hype train and write something for it lmao
> 
> ive had this idea inside my mind ever since i saw some multiplayer videos, and because im a slut for weird ass characters charming peeps with their lil quirks i was like 'u know what imma write this shit' and here we are lol
> 
> this story WILL be slow to update, but i WONT ABANDON IT at all. Im also not a stardew valley professional (yet), so if i get any of the lore wrong please feel free to correct me. HOWEVER, i will be including some non-canon worldbuilding of my own, so if u see some radicaly changes u know whats up
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

_'’Grandpa Allen, Grandpa Allen!’’ A small boy, no older than six, excitedly bounces around an old man. ‘’Did you see that, did you see that? I pulled a whoooole parsnip all by myself! It’s huge!!’’_

 

_The old man laughs, wiping his hands on his worn out trousers. ‘’Well done, my boy! That parsnip looks to be of the finest quality!’’_

 

_‘’It’s because I took good care of it,’’ the boys says, looking down at the vegetable in his hands, ‘’it grew big and strong in no time!’’_

 

_‘’That it did,’’ the man says, and kneels down in front of the boy. He smiles, ruffling the boy’s hair with a wrinkly hand. ‘’You know, whenever we take good care of what we grow --when we make sure that its healthy and safe and loved-- the Valley itself gives us its thanks in the form of plentiful harvests and good weather.’’_

 

_The boy lets out a delighted ‘ohh!’, looking around the vast terrain of Grandpa Allen’s farm with a shine in his eyes. He hurriedly hands the parsnip to his grandpa and cups his hands around his mouth, crying out a loud, ‘’You’re welcome, Stardew Valley!!!’’_

 

_Letting out a boisterous laugh, Grandpa Allen picks up the boy and places him on top of his shoulders. The boy giggles in glee, wrapping his hands under his grandpa’s chin, as the man stands up and turns to look up at his grandson._

 

_‘’That’s why it’s important to be respectful towards the earth that we live on, because just like us humans, it feels and cares for its children.’’_

 

_‘’Don’t worry! When I grow up, I’m going to become a farmer just like you, and have a biiiiig farm like the one you have!’’ The boy says, opening his arms in a grand gesture. ‘’And when I do, I’m going to always say thank you to the Valley for helping me out!’’_

 

_The man chuckles, a warm twinkle in his brown eyes. ‘’You promise?’’_

 

_The boy nods, showing off a wide grin, and a missing tooth._

 

_‘’I promise!’’_

  


**_\--- 20 Years Later… ---_ **

  


The sudden _slam!_ of a stack of papers being thrown on top of his desk startles Derek out of his mindless daydream, his eyes widening at the height of the pile. He feels his shoulders tense and his breathing stop for a second as he comes back to his bearings. Slowly, his eyes drift from his new workload and lock with those of his supervisor, a tall man dressed with a black suit and a pair of circular glasses. Derek can see his own tired expression reflected on the man’s spectacles.

 

‘’Finish sorting these by today, Mr. Valerian,’’ he says, voice monotonous and lacking any sort of emotion, except for the grim satisfaction that he gains at pushing extra work onto his helpless employees.

 

Derek gulps, side-eyeing his monitor, filled with countless tabs and many unfinished projects, but ends up nodding, pushing the papers closer to his keyboard. ‘’Yes, sir.’’

 

His supervisor straightens out, readjusting his perfectly styled tie. He leaves with no other word, walking down the long hall of Joja Corp.’s main building. Derek lets out a long sigh, rubbing at his eyes with exhaustion, already battling an upcoming headache. He takes a moment to look around the wide office, filled with grey cubicles and other poor victims of the Blue Hell, as he likes to call this soul-sucking place. Everything is void of colour and life, except for the long glass panels that frame the upper walls of the room, a barrier between the workers and their bosses, and a constant reminder that those who fail to please are thrown out.

 

Aware of the cold eyes laid upon his frame, Derek turns back to his computer, blinking hard in order to chase away the black dots that started to appear around his vision. He starts typing, the constants _click clack_ of the keyboard a familiar tune to his ears. He blows a stray lock of hair away from his forehead, making a mental reminder to go to the hairdresser later that week to get a new cut. Joja Corp. accepts nothing less than tidy, meticular short styles, after all.

 

Hours pass before the green light on the front wall flickers for a second and switches to the red one, a shrill alarm signaling the start of the ‘’resting period’’. A funny name to the short, ten minutes of break every employee gets between their many hours of endless work. Derek can practically _feel_ the relief coming out in waves from all around him, and he cranes his neck as all his coworkers start the long walk to the break room so as to try to get just a simple cup of cheap, watered-down coffee, the only thing available for them to drink for free. His neck cracks twice before he rolls his shoulders and lets out another sigh. The stack of paper hasn’t gotten that much smaller, and the day is soon going to come to an end, so he’ll probably have to stay after hours, _again_.

 

Derek hides his face against his hands and wonders how he got here. He had gone to college, he had a degree, why was he wasting life his working for a company he despises and that cares little to nothing about its employees? His whole routine can be summarised in three words, eat, sleep, work. Then it’s all a rinse and repeat. He **hates** his job, so why is he still here?

 

Oh yeah, he’s just a poor, young man that was left penniless after he (barely) managed to pay for his college tuition. The bills for his shitty apartment don’t pay themselves either, and at the time, Joja Corp. had looked like the easiest, safer way of getting enough money to keep on living.

 

Big fucking mistake.

 

‘’I can’t do this anymore, I just can’t…’’ He leans back against his squeaky office chair and turns to look up at the ceiling, counting the cracks and moldy spots. It’s a miracle how Joja has managed to slither by the health regulations. Probably paid the inspectors to not say anything. Not even the desks where everyone works at are somewhat clean. Derek’s pretty sure that at this point Slimes may as well start to emerge from the floor.

 

Closing his eyes, Derek thinks back on his previous days, where he was younger and happier and free from the clutches of this damn Corporation. He would laugh and run and visit his young cousin; spend the time with his family and go visit his Grandpa at his farm.

 

_‘Grandpa…’_

 

A lone memory makes its way into his mind, and Derek finds himself staring at the closed cabinet next to his legs. He’s had it closed ever since Grandpa Allen passed away four years ago, around the time where his life kind of started falling apart. He’s always been curious as to what the contents hide inside, but he had made sure to follow Grandpa’s instructions, all up ‘till now.

 

_My dearest Derek, listen closely,_

 

_There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life, and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness._

 

_When that happens, my boy, you’ll be ready for this gift._

 

But now…

 

‘’... Ah, what the hell,’’ He says, and opens the cabinet, pulling out an old envelope sealed with purple wax. Derek stares at the insignia -- a swirly A curled around a star -- for a long time before he carefully pulls open the top, taking out three pages of brown parchment.

 

As he makes his way through the words written on the letter, Derek feels his eyes getting wider and wider, until he finally reaches the end and practically rips out the thick document, his Grandpa’s _deed_ , stating that the old ‘Buen Aire’ farm is now his to own.

 

‘’What…’’ He breathes quietly.

 

The blaring alarm signaling the end of the resting period cuts through his cloud of disbelief, and as his coworkers rapidly make their way towards their cubicles, Derek stares back at the letter, then at his pile of work, and finally, at his phone.

 

‘’...’’

 

His mother picks up on the second ring.

 

_‘’Hello?’’_

 

‘’Hey Mom, I think I’m about to do something really stupid…’’ He breathes out, but he’s got the biggest smile stretching his lips.

 

**\--------------------**

 

 _‘’You_ **_what?!_ ** _’’_ A voice cries out, making Derek’s ears ring as he opens the door to his apartment. He pulls the phone away as his cousin starts yelling, chuckling at their never ending energy.

 

‘’I quit Joja.’’

 

_‘’No, yeah, I heard that, I’m just so fucking happy that you’re finally out of that Hell hole!!!’’_

 

Derek laughs, putting down the box with his ex-work supplies at the kitchen table. He kicks off his shoes and collapses on his ratty couch, listening to his cousin list all the reasons why he just made _the best decision of his entire life, honestly Derek, you’d be better off making a deal with the devil than working for those fuckos. Did you know they tried to buy a whole tree reservoir just to put another Joja Cola factory?? Can you believe it???_

 

Talking with his cousin, Red, has always been a delight. They used to be best friends before work and school pulled the two of them apart. Derek still visits sometimes, but it had been awhile since they could both hang out like old times. Still, that doesn’t stop Red from pestering him with millions of texts trash talking his bosses and sending ridiculous pictures of themselves posing in weird ways in impossible to reach places, just to get him to laugh.

 

‘’That’s not the best part though, Red,’’ he says, and grins when his cousin falls silent.

 

_‘’Derek, what could possible be better than escaping from the cold, dead hands of the Blue Bitches???’’_

 

‘’I’m moving to Stardew Valley.’’

 

_‘’...’’_

 

‘’...’’

 

_‘’... BROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!’’_

 

‘’I know!!’’

 

_‘’Holy shit, holy fuck?!? Wha-How-Why????’’_

 

Derek laughs. ‘’Grandpa Allen left me the deed to his farm! I’m moving there once Spring comes!’’

 

Red yells out _, ‘’SO THAT’S WHAT HE LEFT YOU??? That’s so cool!!!! And I thought that inheriting his old sword was badass; that’s amazing!’’_

 

‘’Yeah, though it surprised the hell out of me. I mean, leaving his pride and joy to _me_? What was Grandpa Allen thinking?’’

 

 _‘’Dude, we both know you_ **_loved_ ** _staying and working with Grandpa, hell, the only reason I ever managed to visit him was because you dragged me there when I was a lil brat!’’_ Red says, _‘’If there’s anyone in this wack ass family that deserves Buen Aire it’s you, Derek, and if you ever doubt yourself again I’m going to kick your entire ass from here down to the Gem Sea.’’_

 

‘’Haha, I guess… thanks, Red.’’

 

_‘’No problem, someone has to be the voice of reason around here.’’_

 

Derek snorts. ‘’Aren’t you, like, seventeen?’’

 

 _‘’Excuse you, I’m going to turn nineteen this year!’’_ Red huffs. _‘’If you keep this up, I’m going to disinvite you from my Birthday Party.’’_

 

‘’Oof, tough choice.’’ He chuckles, ‘’Oh hey, that reminds me; how’re you doing with Uni applications? You had the entrance exam already, right? Tell me how you aced the tests.’’

 

The line suddenly becomes dead quiet.

 

Derek sits up, frowning. ‘’...Red?’’

 

_‘’They, uh… I didn’t make it to ZCU.’’_

 

‘’What? Why not?? You’re a genius!’’ Derek exclaims.

 

 _‘’There were no more spaces left, and when Dad tried to point out my notes the Uni only offered a paid position, and there’s no way in hell I’m going to make my parents pay that much money.’’_ Red sighs, and Derek can practically picture them scratching at their neck. _‘’I just, ugh, It’s too late to apply to any other place, and with Mom and Dad going out on their trip…’’_

 

‘’Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Red?’’

 

Red stays silent, until they finally confess, _‘’I didn’t wanna bother you, Joja already put too many shit on your plate. Dealing with my angsty teenage shit was not gonna be part of it.’’_

 

Derek rolls his eyes, but can’t help the gentle smile from forming. His cousin is always boasting about helping others, but they can’t even reach out to their closest family member for help. It’s kind of adorable, in an exasperating ‘Oh my Yoba, I’m going to kill you’ kind of way.

 

‘’Well, I already paid the check at Joja’s shitty restaurant, and made sure to leave no tip, so I’m all ears for whatever you’re dealing with.’’

 

Red chuckles, and Derek’s sure they’re smiling too. Good. _‘’Thanks, Der. I’m mainly just looking for someone to stay with until Mom and Dad come back. Maybe even start working part-time, but I’m not stepping anywhere near those blue rats of hell.’’_

 

Derek laughs, and then freezes. He can faintly hear Red talk about their plans to start looking for a job, but a new reckless, idiotic, and completely insane idea has planted its roots within Derek’s mind.

 

‘’Move in with me.’’

 

Red stops talking for a moment. _‘’Derek, what-’’_

 

‘’Come live with me in Stardew Valley!’’ Derek says, and even though he sounds crazy to his own ears, as soon as the words come out he finds himself following after them. ‘’You can stay with me until a new spot opens up at ZCU, and you can help me around the farm!’’

 

 _‘’Derek you absolute madman!’’_ Red yells out, and then stops. Derek waits with held breath, knowing he probably looks like a total dumbass, kneeling down on his couch while staring right ahead as his cousin thinks over his sudden proposition.

 

_‘’Wait, you’re actually serious?’’_

 

Derek blinks down at his phone. ‘’Wh- of course I am! I mean, I just thought about it, but now that I properly think about it, I don’t see any problem! God knows what condition the farm’s in, and as much as I believe my strong muscles will aid me on my journey-’’

 

_‘’Pfff-’’_

 

Derek ignores Red laughter. ‘’I think the extra hand will be great!’’

 

 _‘’You mean it’s going to be pretty,_ handy _, aye?’’_

 

‘’Red…’’

 

Red giggles, but then sobers up. _‘’You do know that this means you’re going to have to deal with me 24/7, right?’’_

 

‘’Yup.’’

 

_‘’I am but a little creachur, I don’t know much about farming or stuff like that.’’_

 

‘’I imagine so.’’

 

_‘’I probably won’t be able to help that much anyways.’’_

 

‘’I think that that can be fixed with some good old routine work.’’

 

_‘’... yet you still want me around?’’_

 

‘’Red,’’ Derek starts, ‘’I’ve known you ever since you were a little baby; you’re practically like my little sibling. We grew up together, and I know that you also loved visiting Grandpa Allen for the Summer.’’ He grins. ‘’Plus I wasn’t kidding about the extra help.’’

 

_‘’Gasp, I knew it, you just want to use my generosity for all your dirty work, while you sit back and sip your pink lemonade.’’_

 

‘’... Did you really just say ‘gasp’ aloud-’’

 

 _‘’Unimportant,’’_ Red interrupts, but there’s a gleeful undertone to their voice, so Derek stays quiet, _‘’But really, if you don’t mind me that much, I’m seriously considering taking you up on that offer.’’_

 

‘’Sweet. I should probably swing by so I can properly talk it out with your parents, but I don’t want to interrupt anything-’’

 

_‘’Pshhh, you’re basically like… their illegitimate son, there’s no way they’ll say no to you visiting.’’_

 

Derek stands up, moving towards the kitchen. ‘’I’ll stop by tomorrow, then.’’

 

 _‘’You better,’’_ Red says, laughing. _‘’See you soon, loser.’’_

 

‘’Bye Red, love ‘ya.’’

 

_‘’Love you too, Der.’’_

 

Dere hangs up with a big smile and feeling satisfied with himself. Eyeing the box he left abandoned, he lets out a groan at the prospect of all the unpacking he’s going to have to do in the future. Ughhhh.

 

After making himself some instant noodles and taking a quick, cold shower, Derek steps into his room and basically collapses onto his bed. He fidgets around until he finds an adequate position, and then he inhales slowly, letting out a long breath.

 

Staring out at the darkness of his room, listening to the distant sound of passing cars and the city streets, Derek can’t help but think that it has been a while since he felt himself looking forward to a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet, theres the peepos! im planning on making a stardew tumblr blog for them, cuz im lov these mofos, but first i gotta get my tablet to work properly lmao  
> anyways, leave a comment if u liked it! they give me life lol
> 
> byeeeeee


End file.
